De L'Autre Côté
by MEDEE92
Summary: L'histoire se passe après ADVENT CHILDREN. Cloud, bien que héros mondial à présent, a repris simplement ses livraisons en solitaire et Tifa tient le bar. Ils vivent ensemble, bien que n'étant pas en couple, avec Barrett et les deux enfants (Marlène et Denzel). Lors d'une livraison, Cloud rencontre un jour une cliente âgée un peu voyante qui va bouleverser sa vie ...
1. Chapter 1

**_ Tu te lèves déjà ?  
_ Oui, j'ai une livraison pour 9 heures à 3 heures d'ici.  
_ Ok bon courage. N'emmène pas Denzel par contre, c'est trop tôt.  
_ Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Rendors-toi !**

Tifa sourit doucement et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux. Elle tira la couverture sur ses épaules et se rendormit instantanément.  
Cloud, quant à lui, enleva son débardeur qu'il laissa négligemment sur son lit, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain en baillant et en se frottant les yeux. Là il retira son long short rouge et entra dans la douche. L'eau bien chaude était appréciable en cette période hivernale. Le visage tourné vers le plafond, il soupira d'aise. Il passa de longues minutes sous ce flot réconfortant avant de trouver le courage de fermer le robinet. En sortant de la douche, il vit que les vitres et le miroir étaient complètement embués. « Heureusement que Tifa ne se lève pas en même temps, sinon elle râlerait », pensa t-il en souriant d'un coin de la bouche. Il essuyait de son poing la buée qui recouvrait la glace, lorsqu'il entendit des petits coups sur la porte. Il attrapa une serviette qu'il passa autour de sa taille.  
_ Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà debout ?  
Derrière la porte, se trouvait Denzel, les yeux encore collés de sommeil avec sa peluche sous le bras.  
_ J'ai entendu la douche. Pourquoi tu te lèves si tôt ? Je veux venir avec toi.  
_ Non, je t'ai expliqué hier, aujourd'hui c'est pas possible. Il est trop tôt et il fait trop froid dehors. Tu restes avec Tifa et Marlène. Je reviens ce midi !  
Le petit garçon eu l'air perplexe mais finit par conclure :  
_Ah bin oui j'avais oublié. Je perds la tête moi !  
Cloud se mit à rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux :  
_ J'ai bien l'impression ! Allez retourne vite au lit avant que Tifa ne se fâche !  
_ Oh elle ne se fâche jamais vraiment !  
_ Je sais bien. Elle est bien trop gentille pour ça !  
_ Si elle est si gentille, pourquoi vous ne dormez pas dans le même lit ? Denzel avait un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.  
Surpris, et gêné, Cloud se redressa et en se grattant le nez expliqua :  
_ On dort tous les trois dans la même chambre. Ce n'est pas très bien pour un petit garçon de voir deux adultes dans le même lit, ils peuvent faire des choses…  
Il avait pris l'air de celui qui raconte des mystères incroyables.  
Cela fit rire Denzel :  
_ Haha n'importe quoi !  
_ Allez va finir ta nuit, conclut Cloud en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses.  
Le petit fila en couinant et en riant.  
_ Hmm Denzel, qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?  
C'était Tifa dont la tête dépassait de sous la couette. Cloud referma rapidement la porte en riant intérieurement.  
Après avoir essuyé son corps et essoré ses mèches blondes, il se passa un coup d'eau froide sur le visage et enserra de nouveau sa taille avec la serviette. En sortant de la salle de bain, il enfila les claquettes qui se trouvaient au pied de son lit, attrapa un boxer et se rendit dans le couloir. Là, sur une chaise, se trouvaient tous ses vêtements. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la cuisine ou il se fit un copieux petit déjeuner. En retournant les tranches de lard dans la poêle, il se remémorait l'interrogation de Denzel au sujet de sa relation avec Tifa. Y penser le rendait mal à l'aise mais c'était une question qui lui revenait souvent de lui-même à l'esprit. Tifa était adorable, elle ne le brusquait jamais, ne lui reprochait jamais rien, mais il savait qu'elle attendait plus de lui…Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, sa gentillesse, sa bravoure, son intelligence, le courage dont elle avait dû faire preuve pour lui révéler ses sentiments…tout ça faisait qu'il se sentait terriblement attaché à elle, mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à passer la vitesse supérieure. Certes, il l'embrassait tendrement et s'endormait même avec elle dans les bras lorsqu'elle semblait en avoir besoin, mais il ne pouvait se décider à aller plus loin…Quelque chose le bloquait.  
_ Hey déjà debout ?  
C'était barret qui rentrait de sa nuit aux chemins de fer.  
_ Ouais, j'ai des colis à livrer chez les Ristanaf. Faut que j'y sois à 9 heures, ils partent à midi en voyage et ils en ont besoin.  
_ Les Ristanaf, la famille noble blindée de thunes là ?  
_ Tu veux des œufs et du lard ?  
_ Oui je veux bien, répondit Barret en finissant de s'installer sur le banc de la table à manger en bois.  
_ Ouais, c'est bien eux, continua Cloud. Apparemment c'est important. Ils me payent bien pour ça. J'ai pas envie de déconner, si je peux les avoir comme clients sur du long terme, ça peut faire beaucoup d'argent !  
Il fit glisser ses œufs et son lard dans l'assiette à côté de lui et en ajouta de nouveau dans la poêle pour Barret.  
_ Tu m'étonnes ! A mon avis si tu prenais ce qu'il y a dans les boîtes que t'as à leur livrer directement, t'aurais déjà beaucoup d'argent !  
_ Hahaha Ouais, et j'aurais aussi beaucoup d'ennuis !  
Il se retourna en lui tendant l'assiette déjà prête :  
_ Tiens prends celle la directement, ce serait bête que ça refroidisse !  
_ Merci ! La vaisselle ce sera pour moi.  
_ Ok, ça m'arrange !  
L'imposant homme aux tresses collées, enfourna un œuf complet dans sa bouche, le coude sur la table et ricana :  
_ Mais Tifa fait ça mieux que nous !  
Cloud sourit au dessus de la cuisinière.  
_ Jte le fais pas dire !

Il éteignit les plaques de cuisson et vint s'installer avec son assiette fumante en face de Barret.  
_ Au fait Marlène ne s'est pas réveillée cette nuit ? Demanda soudainement ce dernier.  
_ Hmm, je ne crois pas. Cloud aspira une tranche de porc. En tout cas, j'ai rien entendu et tu sais que j'ai le sommeil léger. Pourquoi ?  
_ En ce moment, elle fait souvent des sortes de crise d'angoisse le soir. Elle est super enjouée la journée t'as vu, comme elle a toujours été, mais quand la nuit vient, elle est super inquiète.  
_ Je ne m'y connais pas très bien, se risqua Cloud, mais il me semble qu'après tous les épisodes qu'on a traversés, c'est normal qu'elle soit apeurée encore. Et puis elle tient tellement à Denzel, il est comme son frère, elle a eu trop peur pour lui.  
_ Ouais, tu m'étonnes ! Ce serait le contraire qui aurait été étonnant ! Jte jure la psychologie et moi ça fait 15 ! Hahaha  
_ En même temps, en ayant passé des années à massacrer des connards, on n'a pas eu trop le temps de s'y intéresser.  
_ Héhé, mais toi t'es pas trop nul en la matière, la preuve !  
Cloud sourit doucement avant de boire quelques gorgées de son verre de jus de fruits.  
_ Sous tes airs de sauvageon, heureux que quand t'es seul dans ta grotte, t'es un sensible en fait ! Continua Barrett.  
_ Ah non, commence pas ! On sait toi et moi comment ça va se finir : tu vas me ressortir que si je suis sensible c'est qu'en vrai je suis une gonzesse parce-que ma gueule j'sais pas quoi…  
_Hahahaha ! C'est pas drôle tu me connais par cœur !  
_ A force de vivre avec toi, je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Bon allez je file, j'ai les chaînes de la moto à changer avant de partir ! lança t-il, un sourire en coin en se levant de table. Je te laisse t'occuper de mon assiette donc !  
_ Ok. N'oublie pas ton cache-nez fillette, il fait un froid de canard dehors !  
_ Compte sur moi ! Et toi dors bien. Et essaie de pas réveiller la petite, t'es pas discret quand tu te prépares pour te coucher! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle fait des crises d'angoisse ! Héhé.  
Barret lui répondit avec un clin d'œil et un claquement de langue tandis qu'il piochait avec sa fourchette, le dernier morceau de viande.  
Cloud près des escaliers saisit un bout d'écorce dans un pot, et le mit à la bouche. Il enfila ses bottes à boucles tout en mâchant la tige. C'était toujours la méthode qu'il utilisait pour se laver les dents quand il était pressé. Une fois ses bottes correctement attachées, il prit ses gants, un col à fourrure pour protéger sa gorge et son mi-pull en laine qui s'enfilait par les manches et lui arrivait juste au dessus du niveau du nombril. Une capuche en laine était intégrée pour tenir lieu de bonnet.  
Habillé en noir des pieds à la tête, sa silhouette sombre tranchait avec la blancheur de la neige qui recouvrait le sol de la ville depuis plusieurs semaines. Il faisait encore sombre, un ciel d'un bleu-foncé qui précède l'aube. Il se dirigea à l'arrière de la maison pour entrer dans le garage ou demeurait sa légendaire moto. Il remplaça les chaînes des roues qui avaient rouillées et se dirigea ensuite vers la moto de Tifa, récemment acquise, pour vérifier que les bricolages qu'il avait effectués la veille dessus avaient résisté au froid.  
En relevant sa manche il vit sur sa montre que c'était déjà l'heure de partir. Il chargea les boites destinées à son client et poussa la moto à l'extérieur. Il referma la porte du garage et releva la tête.  
Par la fenêtre de la chambre, il vit Tifa qui le regardait. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe d'au-revoir. Cloud se sentit mal à l'aise mais lui sourit légèrement à son tour en la sa moto et démarra en trombe dans la nuit, fendue par la lumière des phares de son engin.

Tifa retourna finalement au lit. Elle avait besoin de rêvasser et il lui restait encore une heure avant de devoir réellement se lever. Alors elle s'emmitoufla de nouveau sous la couverture et, toute excitée du signe de la main et surtout du sourire de Cloud, elle se mit à plisser les yeux de contentement en remuant les pieds. Oh, certes, ce n'était qu'un petit sourire de rien du tout, mais venant de lui, c'était déjà beaucoup ! Il ne riait ou souriait quasiment jamais. Seulement avec Barrett et les enfants. Et encore, ce n'étaient que rarement de grands éclats de rire ! Ses lèvres étirées ne cachaient jamais vraiment la tristesse profonde de ses yeux. Tifa l'avait toujours connu comme ça. Un peu moins quand il était enfant et un peu moins également, avant les tragiques évènements…Mais enfin, depuis que tout cela était fini, il s'ouvrait peu à peu. A un rythme très lent, mais peut-être que dans cinq ans, il serait enfin épanoui ! « Et complètement amoureux de moi », ajouta pour elle-même la jolie jeune femme. Déjà, il l'embrassait sur la bouche, la câlinait, choses impensables quelques mois auparavant ! Bien sûr, il le faisait juste quand elle traversait des phases un peu plus difficiles que d'autres, et plus par profonde amitié qu'autre chose, elle ne se leurrait pas à ce sujet, mais c'était déjà énorme. Tous les espoirs étaient permis !  
Elle se remémora tous les progrès parcourus depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il y avait de cela plusieurs années. Son cœur se serra à la pensée d'Aerith lorsque celle-ci avait intégré leur clan… Tifa l'aimait beaucoup mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une douleur lorsqu'elle se remémorait cette rencontre. Cette souffrance n'était pas seulement issue du souvenir de la mort de cette pauvre jeune fille hélas, mais aussi de l'emprise que cette dernière avait eu et avait encore indéniablement, sur le cœur de Cloud. Tifa secoua sa tête comme pour chasser ces pensées embrouillées et négatives et se concentra de nouveau sur le bilan qu'elle tirait de l'évolution de sa relation avec son blond tant aimé.  
Elle fut soudain sortie de ses songes éveillés par des bruits de petits pas et de frottements. Elle tourna la tête : Denzel était en train de se faufiler dans le lit vide de Cloud.  
_ Et bien ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
_ Il n'est pas là, alors j'ai bien le droit de dormir dans son lit, ça dérange pas non ? affirma peu sûr de lui le petit garçon  
_ Hihi, non ça ne dérange pas, tu peux rester, j'étais juste surprise !  
_ Ah super ! J'aime bien être dans son lit pour me reposer, il y a son odeur et j'aime bien son odeur.  
Tifa lui sourit tendrement. Elle aussi aimait l'odeur de Cloud. A en humer systématiquement ses pulls avant de les laver.

Sorti de Midgard, Cloud arrêta un instant sa moto. L'air était vraiment très froid, ses yeux pleuraient déjà. Il glissa sa main dans une cache entre ses cuisses et en sorti une paire de lunettes épaisses aux verres transparents et aux branches larges et rigides. Une fois celles-ci sur son nez, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur sa montre et redémarra en trombe. Rouler, encore et encore et toujours plus vite. Il ne connaissait rien de meilleur, rien de plus jouissif. Le paysage était désert à cette heure là, les marchands ambulants et les voyageurs n'avaient pas encore pris la route. Peu à peu le soleil se leva, éblouissant la nature désolée et blanche de ses rayons tièdes. Au bout d'une heure de route sans s'arrêter, Cloud vit sur sa gauche une autre moto qui fonçait. Il reconnut de suite une autre livreuse, Baria, emmitouflée sous une écharpe énorme qui la recouvrait de la bouche aux avant-bras. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête puis la jeune fille tourna à 90 degrés en un instant. Deux nouvelles heures plus tard, Cloud atteignait Jewelria, ville ou résidaient ses clients. Il ralentit un peu et ôta ses lunettes qu'il rangea tout en continuant de rouler. La porte de la ville était gardée par des hommes armés. Cloud s'en étonna. Les menaces pesant sur la planète étant levées, la grande majorité des villes avaient ôté leurs systèmes de sécurité d'entrée. Alors qu'il était encore à 300 mètres, les gardes lui firent signe de s'arrêter.  
_ Salut, tu viens pourquoi ?  
_ Je suis livreur, j'ai une livraison pour les Ristanaf.  
_ Ah ouais, on est au courant. Montre nous ton ordre de livraison.  
Cloud sortit un papier de la poche arrière de son pantalon et lui tendit.  
_ Tu sais ce que tu transportes ?  
_ Des affaires personnelles.  
_ T'as regardé de quel genre d'affaires personnelles il s'agit ?  
_ Non ça ne me regarde pas. Mon boulot c'est de livrer pas de fouiner.  
_ Haha. Ok. Bon enlève ta capuche parce-que on ne voit pas bien ton visage.  
Cloud s'exécuta.  
_ Oh putain, tu ne serais pas …Cloud Strife ?  
_ Si, pourquoi ?  
_ Je ne t'avais pas reconnu avec ta capuche ! T'es notre sauveur mec, comment ça se fait que t'es simple livreur maintenant ? A moins que ce soit une couverture héhé…  
_ Non, je suis livreur parce-que j'aime rouler.  
_ Ok, mais avec ton passif tu pourrais être chef de je ne sais pas quoi et avoir la belle vie !  
Cloud sourit tristement.  
_ J'ai déjà la belle vie.  
_ Ok, ok, répondit le jeune garde qui visiblement avait un peu bu avant de prendre son service. Bon vas-y entre, tu peux passer quand tu veux !  
Cloud hocha la tête et tourna la poignée d'accélérateur.  
Les gens dans les rues se retournaient sur son passage et lui souriaient. Ils le reconnaissaient. Il était connu dans le monde entier.  
« Putain de cheveux » pensa t-il. Et il remit sa capuche sur sa tête.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant la propriété des Rastinaf. Un immense portail en fer forgé se dressait devant lui. Derrière, une large allée bordée d'arbres donnait sur un grand bâtiment d'un style qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec des dômes et des pics arrondis. Les arbres en cette saison étaient nus, mais le soleil éclatant faisait scintiller des minéraux multicolores sur leur écorce. Cloud mit sa moto à l'arrêt et se leva pour appuyer sur l'interphone à côté de la grille. Il n'eut pas le temps de le faire qu'un homme assez âgé, tenant un râteau plus grand que lui, plutôt rabougri mais avec un sourire plein de vie, vint au portail :  
_ Vous êtes le livreur ? demanda t-il de sa voix faible  
_ Oui  
_ Vous pouvez me montrer votre ordre de livraison ?  
_ Bien sûr. Le jeune homme lui tendit le document  
_ Très bien. Attendez, je vous ouvre.  
A la force de ses petits bras, le vieil homme lui ouvrit la grille.  
_ Vous pouvez entrer avec votre moto.  
_Ok  
Cloud enfourcha son engin et entra dans le jardin.  
_ Voilà, vous pouvez la garer un peu plus loin, près de la maison. Allez-y, vous êtes attendu impatiemment.  
_ D'accord merci.  
Comme indiqué, il laissa sa moto près de la maison et ouvrit les valises placées de chaque côté de cette dernière. Il en retira trois grosses boîtes rectangulaires et rigides qu'il monta jusqu'en haut des marches du bâtiment. Il sonna et ôta sa capuche.  
Un homme, visiblement un majordome vint lui ouvrir :  
_ Bonjour ! Que puis- je pour vous ?  
_ Bonjour, je viens pour une livraison.  
_ Ah oui ! On vous attendait. Entrez, je vous prie.  
Cloud prit deux boites sous son bras droit et la troisième sous son bras gauche et entra en tapant ses pieds contre le paillasson pour décrocher la neige de ses bottes.  
_ Ce n'est pas grave, on nettoiera après, rassura le majordome en souriant.  
Cloud répondit par un léger sourire et fit deux pas en avant. Le domestique sortit de sa poche un détecteur et lui expliqua, que par mesure de sécurité, il lui fallait vérifier que les boîtes ne contenaient rien de dangereux. Cloud répondit qu'il comprenait et laissa le majordome passer le détecteur autour des boîtes qu'il portait. Pendant l'inspection, il regarda autour de lui et fut alors estomaqué par la beauté des lieux. L'entrée dans laquelle il se trouvait était gigantesque. Le plafond devait être à 20 mètres de hauteur et les escaliers en face, larges et immenses, surplombaient un jardin intérieur entièrement vitré avec des plantes exotiques comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Le sol était entièrement en marbre, recouvert de quelques tapis dont les décorations renvoyaient à celles du plafond. C'était un feu d'artifices de couleurs et de calligraphies aux formes rondes et délicates, enivrantes et pleines de lumière.  
_ Vous trouvez ça joli ? Une jeune domestique au regard rieur était apparue tandis qu'il avait gardé le nez en l'air, fasciné par le décor.  
Surpris dans son émerveillement il hocha la tête.  
_ Ca vient d'où tout ça ? J'ai beaucoup voyagé mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel !  
_ Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas, répondit-elle en riant doucement. Venez, ils sont dans le petit salon plus loin.  
Cloud lui emboita le pas et traversa avec elle plusieurs pièces toutes plus admirables les unes que les autres. Ses yeux étaient hypnotisés par toutes ces merveilles autour de lui. Des tas de domestiques s'affairaient un peu partout, mais tous avaient l'air détendus et heureux.  
Enfin, la jolie servante ouvrit une grande porte en bois vernis et présenta Cloud à ses maîtres. Un foyer gigantesque se consumait au fond de la pièce, qui en guise de « petit salon » devait bien mesurer 80 mètres carrés. Deux hommes étaient en train de jouer à un jeu muni d'une grande planche en bois et de pions, tandis que deux jeunes femmes jouaient avec un petit garçon de l'âge de Denzel probablement, sur un canapé fait d'un tissu d'une finesse extraordinaire. Une vieille femme plus loin, très élégante buvait une tasse de thé dans un fauteuil à bascule. Tous avaient la peau sombre et des yeux très noirs et brillants. Leurs traits fins, leur maintien et leurs parures semblaient les rendre issus d'une famille royale. Ceci intimida Cloud.  
Le petit groupe s'arrêta net dans ses activités et accueillit chaleureusement le jeune homme.  
_ Bienvenue chez nous ! Vous êtes en avance c'est appréciable !  
Cloud ne répondit rien, il ne savait pas quoi dire.  
_ Mais avancez je vous prie. Asseyez - vous là et posez les boîtes ici. Vous devez être épuisé avec ce froid. Vous venez de Midgard c'est ça ?  
_ Oui, c'est Cloud Strife ! Interrompit l'une des jeunes femmes qui tenait le petit garçon dans ses bras.  
Cloud tourna la tête surpris.  
_ Oh, c'est vrai ?! Tu en es certaine Reïra ?  
_ Oui, je suis Cloud, coupa le jeune homme.  
_ Donc, en effet, vous venez de Midgard, je ne me suis pas trompé ! conclut l'homme en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Mais venez, venez, asseyez vous !  
_ Je ne préfère pas, mes vêtements sont humides, je vais tout salir.  
_ Cela n'a aucune importance, ce ne sont que des « choses ».  
Cloud, leva un sourcil, étonné. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un riche parler de ses biens, comme de simples futilités sans importance.  
Pour ne pas froisser ses clients, il vint donc s'installer sur le canapé à côté des femmes et de l'enfant.  
_ Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
_ Non merci. Vous savez, je ne peux malheureusement pas rester, j'ai les enfants qui m'attendent pour ce midi, je leur ai promis d'être là.  
_ Oh, vous avez des enfants ? S'étonna l'une des femmes dont les cheveux rappelaient ceux de Tifa.  
_ Euh, non pas vraiment. Il s'agit d'un orphelin qu'une amie et moi recueillons et d'une petite fille qu'un autre ami élève seul. Nous vivons tous ensemble.  
_ Oh mais vous êtes comme une famille alors ?  
_ Euh…Oui. On peut dire ça.  
_ Les dégâts ont été considérables à Midgard, les rues doivent être pleines d'orphelins, pauvres enfants… s'apitoya l'autre homme tandis qu'il versait du thé dans une tasse.  
Cloud sentit un petit pincement au cœur.  
_ En fait, ils ont tous été adoptés par les survivants. Il y a une grande solidarité qui s'est mise en place à Midgard. La vie est difficile mais ça va.  
_Ahhh ça avec l'amour on peut tout ! S'extasia l'un de ses hôtes.  
Cloud se sentit gêné tout à coup. La vieille femme un peu plus loin, qui n'avait pas encore parlé depuis que Cloud était arrivé, se mit à ricaner gentiment.  
_ Pourquoi tu rigoles grand-mère ? Demanda le petit garçon.  
_ Pour rien, Aldebaran, pour rien…  
L'enfant se tourna alors vers Cloud :  
_ Qu'est ce que tu es beau Cloud !

Ce dernier se mit à rosir instantanément et toute l'assemblée se mit à rire de l'audace du petit garçon.  
_ Euuh, merci. C'est gentil. Tu es un très beau petit garçon toi aussi !  
_ Oui, mais moi je n'ai pas les yeux comme toi. Pourquoi je n'ai pas les yeux comme la mer comme Cloud, moi maman ? demanda Aldebaran en se tournant vers Reïra.  
_ Hahaha. Ton père et moi avons les yeux foncés, comment veux-tu avoir les yeux clairs ?  
_ Ah mais si j'étais l'enfant de Cloud, j'aurais les yeux bleus aussi alors ?  
_ Probablement, lui répondit sa mère en riant.  
_ Oh bin alors je veux être le fils de Cloud !  
Tout le monde éclata de rire et la vieille femme remarqua le grand sourire plein d'amour que Cloud adressait sans s'en rendre compte au petit.  
_ C'est rare de vous voir vraiment sourire, non ?…lança t-elle.  
Il tourna la tête brusquement vers elle, son expression morne habituelle revenue sur son visage :  
_ Il parait oui.  
Elle lui sourit tendrement et lui dit :  
_ Venez m'apporter les boîtes et les ouvrir devant moi, je n'ai pas la force de me lever. Je vais vous payer.  
Cloud s'exécuta et s'accroupit devant ses genoux pour lui présenter les boîtes. Elle lui donna une clé qu'elle gardait contre son cœur. Il déverrouilla les trois cadenas et ouvrit une première boite. Elle était pleine de manuscrits dont l'écriture lui rappelait les inscriptions décoratives du hall d'entrée. La Dame pris la boîte et la déposa sur la petite table ronde qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.  
Le reste de la famille avait repris ses occupations.  
Dans la deuxième boîte, des bijoux d'une splendeur exceptionnelle baignaient au milieu de perles sombres et chatoyantes. Cloud ne put cacher sa surprise.  
_ Vous devez regretter de nous avoir livrés ces colis maintenant non, Mr Strife ?  
_ Non, répondit il. Ce ne sont que des « choses »… Un petit sourire en coin étirait son visage.  
En riant elle posa sa main ridée et baguée de rubis sur sa tête blonde.  
_ Vous êtes dans le vrai à ce sujet, vous êtes un jeune homme adorable…  
Tandis que sa main caressait doucement ses cheveux, son regard fut soudain traversé par une ombre et se fixa dans le vide.  
Etonné, Cloud ne dit d'abord rien, puis légèrement inquiet quémanda :  
_ Ca va ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
_ Vous…vous…Quel âge avez-vous mon garçon ?  
_ 24 ans. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, vous n'avez pas l'air bien…  
Il allait se relever lorsqu'elle appuya sur sa tête pour le maintenir accroupi.  
Aldebaran qui était retourné à son puzzle avec sa mère et sa tante, s'écria :  
_ Oh Grand-mère a une vision !  
Tout le monde leva le nez de ses occupations et constata l'état d'immobilité dans lequel se trouvait la vieille femme.  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, lança l'un des hommes. Elle n'a rien de grave, il faut attendre qu'elle revienne de sa vision. En espérant que cela ne vous dérange pas de connaitre votre avenir parce-que tout porte à croire qu'elle voit quelque chose vous concernant.  
Cloud tourna la tête vers lui, visiblement un peu paniqué. Non, il n'avait pas envie de connaitre son avenir. Les voyantes l'avaient toujours mis super mal à l'aise. Pour une fois que tout allait à peu près bien dans sa vie, il était hors de question qu'il apprenne quelque malheur à venir !  
Il se releva donc soudainement mais la vieille femme le saisit par le poignet et avec une force incroyable le remit à ses genoux. Aldebaran et sa tante se mirent à rire.  
Elle tira encore un peu plus sur son bras pour approcher son visage du sien.  
_ 24 ans vous m'avez dit. Vous avez 24 ans ?  
_ Oui…mais si vous voyez quelque chose sur moi, s'il vous plait ne me dites rien.  
Elle n'écoutait pas.  
_ Je sais pourquoi vos yeux sont si tristes. Pourquoi ils sont tristes tout le temps…L'amour il vous manque l'amour. Vous n'arrivez pas à lui laisser la place. Vous êtes complètement repliés sur vous-même. Vous avez mis des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents devant votre cœur.  
_ Mais, je…  
_ Votre mère est morte.  
Là, Cloud commença vraiment à avoir peur.  
_ Elle est morte et beaucoup d'autres personnes que vous aimiez sont mortes aussi...Un jeune homme avec les cheveux noirs…Zacharie quelque chose comme ça….Et quelqu'un d'autre…avec des fleurs…vous l'aimiez aussi, elle est morte également mais vous avez conscience qu'ils sont toujours vivants d'une certaine manière. C'est bien. Cette fille avec les fleurs….  
_ Aerith !  
_ Oui Aerith…  
Ses yeux noirs se mirent à tourner autour de la pièce, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, appeurée.  
_ Aerith…vous faites fausse route avec Aerith.  
_ Comment cela ?  
_ Vous ne l'aimez pas comme vous vous acharnez à le croire. Vous avez des œillères…  
_ Je tiens beaucoup à elle oui c'est vrai.  
_ Oui, mais comme à une mère, et vous le savez au fond de vous ! Cloud, comprenez ! Aerith est arrivée au moment ou vous aviez le plus besoin d'une mère, de douceur et de légèreté ! vous l'aimez comme une mère ou une grande soeur et c'est bien comme ça. Arrêtez de vous convaincre que peut-être vous la voyez autrement et que vous êtes perdu dans ce que vous ressentez pour elle. Car vous ne l'êtes pas du tout, n'est ce pas ? C'est juste une protection que vous avez trouvé pour ne pas ouvrir votre cœur dans la vraie vie vivante. Et c'est la culpabilité de n'avoir pu la sauver qui vous empêche d'aller de l'avant, bien qu'elle vous ait dit clairement que vous n'y étiez pour rien. En réalité, vous vous interdisez d'être heureux, par loyauté. Pourtant Elle vous a montré à plusieurs reprises comme elle est heureuse là ou elle est. Pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à sortir de cette impasse, vous êtes votre propre bourreau, vous vous mettez des œillères ! C'est ce qui ressort, les œillères !  
Cloud était perdu. Il baissa les yeux, balayant rapidement du regard le tapis sur lequel il avait un genou posé, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.  
_ Vous avez perdu votre mère trop jeune. Vous êtes toujours un petit garçon affectivement. Vous avez trouvé en la fille aux fleurs, une deuxième maman. Mais comme vous ne vouliez pas trahir votre vraie mère, vous vous êtes imaginé que peut-être pour celle-là vous aviez des sentiments amoureux. Pourtant concrètement ça a toujours bloqué de votre côté n'est ce pas ? Elle était prête à vivre quelque chose avec vous, mais vous, vous avez toujours fui au dernier moment. Parce-que vous saviez au fond de vous que vous ne l'aimiez pas comme les hommes aiment les femmes.  
Aerith et votre mère, elles sont mortes toutes les deux. Vous avez perdu vos deux mamans et vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous en séparer convenablement alors vous ne pouvez pas aimer une femme amoureusement. La vie a fait que vous avez loupé des étapes dans votre construction affective. Mais ça va changer bientôt ! Prenez conscience de ça car ça va changer du tout au tout…  
Cloud allait pour se redresser une nouvelle fois, lorsque cette fois-ci la vieille femme le saisit par la nuque et amena sa tête au plus près de son visage, front contre front. Elle lui dit en chuchotant :  
_ N'ayez pas peur. Bientôt vous connaitrez des joies que vous n'auriez jamais pu imaginer. Le chemin sera toujours semé d'embûches, car il l'est toujours, pour chacun d'entre nous. Mais vous aurez cette brune à vos côtés. Sa simple présence fera de votre vie un feu d'artifices de joies. Ca arrivera très bientôt. Bientôt, vous ne serez que sourires !  
Cloud sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine.  
Tout à coup, la voyante lâcha son étreinte et son regard redevint normal.  
Cloud se recula, le souffle court et se leva.  
_ Tenez, voici votre paiement jeune homme. Je sais que vous êtes pressé.  
Elle lui tendait la dernière boîte non encore ouverte.  
Il souleva le couvercle et découvrit un nouvel amoncellement de bijoux et de pierres précieuses.  
_ Mais…Vous devez vous tromper…  
_ Non. C'est pour vous, votre famille et surtout votre ville. Avec ça, vous pourrez reconstruire plus rapidement et facilement Midgard.  
Cloud était bouche-bée.  
_ Je ne peux pas accepter…  
_ Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas, mais pourtant vous y êtes bien obligé ! Répondit-elle en riant.  
_ Acceptez, confirmèrent les deux hommes. Pour nous, ça ne représente pas grand-chose. Ce sont surtout les manuscrits dont nous avions besoin pour notre voyage. Chez vous, ça représente beaucoup, nous le savons.  
Cloud resta un instant silencieux, la boîte dans les bras.  
_ Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…  
_ Bientôt ce sera à nous de vous remercier, bien plus que pour des bijoux, expliqua la femme âgée en lançant un regard entendu aux autres.  
_ C'est lui ? Demandèrent en cœur Reïra et son mari.  
La dame hocha la tête sans rien dire.  
L'homme ajouta, visiblement émerveillé :  
_ Le hasard n'existe pas.  
_ C'est moi quoi ? S'inquiéta Cloud  
_ Rien, rien. Concentrez vous sur le ménage à faire dans votre cœur c'est tout, répondit la grand-mère tandis qu'elle se levait péniblement en s'aidant de sa canne, parce-que bientôt la passion va l'envahir comme un ouragan et vous ne vous reconnaitrez plus vous même. HAHA. Venez, je vous ramène à la porte. Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre Denzel n'est ce pas…dit elle avec un sourire coquin et un clin d'œil.  
Denzel ? Comment connaissait-elle son prénom ? Cloud était à la fois fasciné et terrifié. Elle semblait tout savoir de lui, c'était terriblement insécurisant. Et puis le fait qu'elle parle de choses aussi personnelles et impudiques que l'amour, le rendait mal à l'aise devant les autres.  
Il salua tout le monde en les remerciant une nouvelle fois, et quitta la pièce, suivi par la vieille femme, sous les regards et sourires bienveillants de ses hôtes.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall immense et que le Majordome ouvrit la large porte d'entrée, la grand-mère posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cloud et lui dit :  
_ Nous nous reverrons. Ailleurs …mais nous nous reverrons et ce sera une grande joie pour nous, de vous revoir. C'est un honneur de vous avoir rencontré Cloud. Rentrez bien, en espérant que les gardes ne vous embêteront pas !  
_ Pourquoi avez-vous ces gardes à l'entrée de votre ville ?  
_ Le maire, qui est aussi riche que nous, est paranoïaque, il a toujours peur qu'on vienne l'agresser pour lui voler ses biens. Ainsi il gâte ses concitoyens afin qu'ils ne soient ni frustrés, ni agressifs, mais il ne peut rien contre les gens des villes plus pauvres alentours. Il est amusant.  
_ Très bien, je comprends mieux maintenant. Je vais y aller. Je vous remercie encore pour tout. Faites un bon voyage. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Mon numéro de téléphone figure sur la facture. D'autres Midgardiens se feront un plaisir de venir vous aider en cas de besoin, au vu du cadeau que vous nous avez offert.  
_ Je vous en prie.  
Cloud quitta la maison, la boîte pleine de bijoux contre la poitrine et des questions plein la tête. Il venait de réaliser la livraison la plus surréaliste de sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Denzel ! Regarde, Cloud arrive !  
Denzel redressa la tête de la boule de neige qu'il était en train de confectionner.  
_ Alors, tu vois qu'il est bien là ce midi comme il avait dit !  
_ Bin, il est midi et demi, alors il est un peu en retard !  
Tifa qui passait chercher dehors des cages pleines de bouteilles gelées, expliqua au petit garçon :  
_ C'est une façon de parler Denzel. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait ce midi, ça veut dire à l'heure du repas. Entre midi et 14 heures quoi…  
L'enfant ouvrait de grands yeux :  
_Ohhh  
Tifa se mit à rire et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle resta la cage dans les bras, souriante, attendant que Cloud arrive tout à fait à leur niveau.  
A peine eut il coupé le moteur, que les enfants se précipitèrent sur lui. Il abaissa sa capuche et enleva ses lunettes. Marlène se pendit à son cou pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.  
_ Ahhh tu vas me faire tomber ! S'écria Cloud en riant.  
Denzel sautait comme une petite grenouille, voulant embrasser à son tour celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère.  
Tifa riait, totalement attendrie par la scène.  
_ C'est marrant Denzel, quand c'est moi qui rentre à la maison, tu ne te tords pas dans tous les sens pour m'embrasser !  
Marlène lança :  
_ Moi je te saute aussi dans les bras hein Tifa ? Moi je ne suis pas ingrate comme Denzel !  
Tifa éclata de rire de plus belle. Cloud saisit Denzel par les épaules et l'embrassa sur la tête. Il descendit ensuite de sa moto et sourit à Tifa en la saluant de la tête tout en poussant sa moto jusqu'au garage. Elle rosit et entra dans le bar avec les bouteilles, pour servir les nouveaux clients qui venaient d'arriver. Il rangea quelques bricoles et déchargea la fameuse boîte contenant les pierres précieuses. Il s'agenouilla pour l'ouvrir et vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé.  
Il resta un moment penché en avant, réfléchissant comme il l'avait fait durant tout le trajet du retour, sur les prophéties que la vieille femme lui avait annoncées. Ainsi, il allait ressentir de la passion pour Tifa … Cela l'étonnait, mais lui faisait plaisir. « Tout serait tellement plus simple pour tout le monde si j'aimais d'amour Tifa » pensait il souvent…Il n'avait jamais espéré pouvoir pour autant ressentir de la passion pour elle, émotion qui lui était tout à fait étrangère, alors finalement, c'était une bonne nouvelle que lui avait professé la grand-mère. « Je n'ai plus qu'à lâcher-prise maintenant, à avoir confiance… » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'étonna pour la énième fois de la clarté avec laquelle cette vieille femme avait su voir dans son cœur. Aerith… Aerith à qui il n'avait jamais su donner la bonne place dans son cœur…Même après sa mort, surtout après sa mort. Même après ses messages qu'elle lui avait transmis à travers la rivière de la vie. C'était vrai, il l'avait toujours pressenti au fond de lui, que le fait de ne pas lui donner de place claire, lui permettait de ne pas avoir à en donner une à Tifa non plus… C'était une manière de rester toujours en arrière. Mais pour autant, il ne voyait toujours pas comment il allait faire pour voir Tifa autrement que sa plus chère amie !  
_« Rahh je me prends encore trop la tête ! » s'écria t-il en secouant celle-ci..  
_ Pourquoi tu te prends la tête ? Demanda une petite voix.  
C'était Denzel qui était entré dans le garage.  
Surpris, Cloud se redressa et dit en souriant :  
_ Rien, je réfléchissais aux bricolages que je fais sur la moto de Tifa.  
Denzel sourit.  
Cloud referma la boîte et se leva en entrainant le petit :  
_ Tu veux que je te montre un secret ?  
_ Oh oui !  
_ Viens suis moi, on va dans la chambre.  
Ils sortirent du garage puis traversèrent le bar pour atteindre les escaliers qui menaient vers les chambres. Les clients saluèrent chaleureusement Cloud. Lui qui préférait ne pas se faire remarquer était une éternelle victime de son statut de héros. Un an après, les gens lui étaient toujours aussi reconnaissants et étaient toujours aussi admiratifs.  
_ On mange dans dix minutes, rappela Tifa qui essuyait des verres. Mais c'est quoi cette boîte ? Ce n'est pas l'une des boîtes que tu devais livrer ce matin ?  
_ Je t'expliquerai plus tard, répondit Cloud.  
_ Ouiii c'est un secret ! tenta d'expliquer Denzel.  
Beaucoup de visages de clients se tournèrent alors vers la dite boîte.  
_ Ca ne va pas le rester longtemps si tu en parles devant tout le monde !  
_ Ouups ! Pardon  
Cloud pouffa doucement :  
_ C'est rien. Allez viens !  
Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et s'assirent sur le lit de Denzel. Cloud souleva alors le couvercle, découvrant les bijoux scintillants.  
_ OUAAAAAA, c'est des vrais ?  
_ Bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu crois ! Ils sont incroyables hein ? Ce sont mes clients de ce matin qui nous ont offert ça. On va pouvoir s'en servir pour Midgard. On va pouvoir reconstruire d'autres salles de classe et employer des vrais instituteurs !  
_ Et on va pouvoir finir le chemin de fer pour aller en train dans d'autres villes ?  
_ Oui !  
_ Et on va pouvoir construire des parcs de jeux avec des vrais toboggans ?  
_ Oui haha ! Et un centre de santé, des maisons pour ceux qui n' ont toujours pas d'habitats décents, et plein de choses encore !  
_ Mais c'est génial ! C'est comme dans un rêve !  
Cloud lui sourit tendrement :  
_ Je trouve aussi.  
_ Je suis le seul au courant ?  
_ Pour l'instant oui ! Tu es le tout premier ! Mais bientôt toute la ville le saura. Je vais organiser une réunion générale pour qu'on décide ensemble des choses qu'on va faire avec tout cet argent.  
_ Mais tu vas d'abord en parler à Tifa.  
_ Bien sûr.  
_ Mais tu en as d'abord parlé à moi. Comment ça se fait ? Tu m'aimes à ce point ?  
_ HAHAHA. Bien sûr, comment peux tu en douter ! Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi ?  
_ Je suis bête…  
Il avait un petit air penaud qui fit fondre Cloud :  
_ Mais non tu n'es pas bête ! Au contraire, tu crois que j'aurais confié ce secret à quelqu'un de stupide?  
Denzel leva la tête et lui sourit.  
_ Allez on va mettre ça sous ton lit et on va manger. On va en parler à Tifa au repas. Barrett dort encore ?  
_ Oui, je crois.  
_ Ok, bin il va falloir le réveiller quand même héhé. Tu t'en occupes pendant que j'aide Tifa à finir de préparer à manger ?  
_ Super ! J'adore le voir râler quand on le réveille. On dirait un gros bébé tout bougon !  
_ Hahaha c'est tout à fait ça. Dis lui ça quand il ouvrira les yeux, ça lui fera plaisir !  
Denzel se précipita hors de la chambre et Cloud enleva son pull d'extérieur et ses gants qu'il déposa sur son lit. Il entra ensuite dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et se regarda dans la glace.  
Son regard était toujours celui de quelqu'un qui vient de perdre toute sa famille. « Ceci dit c'est bien ce qu'il m'est arrivé » remarqua t-il. Il esquissa un sourire dans le miroir :  
« Rien à faire, j'ai toujours les yeux plein de mort. Je fais pitié. »  
Il soupira et tourna les robinets du lavabo pour passer ses mains sous l'eau chaude.**

_ Raahhhhh, sale gosse ! JE DOOOOOORSSS !  
Cloud sourit intérieurement. Barrett avait fini par se réveiller sous les secousses du petit Denzel.  
_ Je ne suis pas un sale gosse ! Et tu dois te lever parce-que Cloud il a quelque chose de très important à annoncer à tout le monde aujourd'hui !  
Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, le garçon ajouta :  
_ Allez gros bébé bougon ! Tu m'entends ?!  
Barrett se redressa soudainement :  
_ Moi un bébé ? Non mais t'as vu la taille de mes muscles ?  
_Haha, moi j'en aurai encore de plus gros quand je serai vieux comme toi !  
_ Vieux comme moi ?! Non mais je vais t'apprendre, fripouille !  
Il attrapa l'enfant qu'il se mit à chatouiller et à retourner dans tous les sens dans le lit. Celui-ci poussait des petits cris et pouvait à peine reprendre son souffle entre ses rires.  
Cloud se tenait maintenant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, les bras croisés, une jambe repliée, le regard doux.  
Barret le vit :  
_ Ahhh je suis sûr que c'est toi qui as demandé au petit de venir me réveiller !  
Cloud hocha la tête.  
_ Je bosse de nuit moi MONSIEUR ! Et mon travail ne consiste pas à me branler sur une moto des journées entières. Je soulève des tonnes de ferraille chaque nuit je te signale !  
Cloud leva les yeux au ciel :  
_ Ami de la poésie, bonjour… Allez lève toi, on va manger. Le petit a raison on doit parler de certaines choses. Agréables je te rassure. Peut-être pas autant qu'une branlette sur une moto mais bon…  
_ Hahaha ok c'est bon j'arrive.  
_ Ca veut dire quoi branlette ? interrogea le petit garçon.  
_ Hum…Viens Denzel, on va aider Tifa et Marlène, sinon on va passer pour des machos !  
Le petit sorti tout débraillé du lit d'où la séance improvisée de catch venait d'avoir lieu, et attrapa la main que Cloud lui tendait.  
Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers. Les derniers clients quittaient le bar pour les laisser tous manger ensemble comme c'était l'habitude. La famille était définitivement ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour tout le monde à Midgard depuis les tragiques évènements qui avaient frappés la ville.  
_ Et bien je confirme que vous êtes des machos, lança la petite Marlène. J'ai déjà tout fini de préparer toute seule, vous arrivez trop tard !  
_ Mais c'est qu'elle a des oreilles extensibles ! S'exclama Barrett qui suivait un peu plus loin.  
_ Papa !  
Elle se précipita dans ses bras et il la couvrit de baisers.  
Tifa arriva, souriante comme à son habitude, avec une grosse cocotte remplie de légumes qu'elle déposa sur la table ou un autre plat empli de gros morceaux de bœuf trônait déjà.  
_ Vous allez être contents les garçons aujourd'hui, prévint-elle, on a beaucoup de viande. Les Girofi nous ont donné une partie du bœuf qu'ils ont abattu hier.  
_ Hmm je m'en lêche les babines ! Denzel se frottait le ventre de gourmandise.  
Il alla se laver les mains avec Marlène avant de s'installer à côté de Tifa qui servait les deux hommes.  
_ Alors, c'est quoi la fameuse information dont tu dois nous faire part Cloud ? Demanda Barret .  
_ Ohoh, c'est le fameux secret ? Tifa se moquait gentiment de Denzel en lui servant son bouillon de légumes.  
_ Ouais, c'est quelque chose qui va changer notre vie à Midgard. Vas-y raconte leur Denzel.  
Trop heureux, le petit garçon se précipita :  
_ C'est un trésor !

L'après-midi fut emplie de gaieté, de joie. Le cœur de tous était porté par l'espoir. Tifa était aux anges, comblée par le visage serein et doux de l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
Les enfants furent envoyés à travers la ville pour prévenir tous les habitants de la rencontre qui devait se tenir le soir même pour parler des nouveautés amenées par Cloud.  
A 18h30 donc, toute la ville était réunie sur la place principale de Midgard. On avait allumé des feus dans des bidons pour éclairer la nuit et réchauffer les gens. Des hommes faisaient fondre du fromage et les enfants distribuaient des gros morceaux de pain à tout le monde. Cloud n'aimait pas parler devant tout le monde. Il laissa Tifa s'en charger.  
Elle expliqua tout ce qu'il fallait expliquer aux habitants, et lorsque Cloud ouvrit la boîte, les yeux de chacun se mirent à briller. Ce fut des « Ahh » et des « Ohh ».  
Certains pleurèrent de joie.  
Très vite chacun proposa la meilleure façon d'utiliser tout cet argent. Finalement tout le monde était d'accord sur les points principaux : D'abord construire des maisons pour ceux qui en avaient besoin et améliorer l'état de celles déjà existantes. Fonder des centres de santé en parallèle et redévelopper l'agriculture correctement pour nourrir facilement tout le monde sans compter sur les aides extérieures comme c'était le cas depuis la fin de la guerre. Vinrent ensuite les projets de construction d'école. Lorsqu'un homme qui avait été politicien avant les guerres évoqua la possibilité de construire des bâtiments gouvernementaux, tout le monde hocha la tête sauf Cloud. Celui-ci, forçant sa nature, se leva et déclara :  
_ Attendez… Pourquoi créer un pouvoir centralisé comme avant ? Est-ce qu'on n'arrive pas à prendre des décisions, là tous ensemble, sans élire personne ? Est-ce qu'on n'arrive pas à tomber tous toujours d'accord au final, en trouvant des compromis pour satisfaire tout le monde ?  
Les yeux de la foule étaient tous tournés vers lui.  
_ Est-ce que ce n'est pas le système le plus juste qu'on n'ait jamais eu finalement ? Avez-vous vraiment envie de devoir retomber dans les histoires de politiciens qui oublient leurs promesses, enivrés par le pouvoir et forcément à un moment ou l'autre, par l'argent ? Est-ce que vous ne préférez pas que le pouvoir soit entre les mains de chacun d'entre vous plutôt que de le remettre dans les mains d'une seule personne ?  
Les gens s'interrogeaient, se regardant, chuchotant… Finalement une femme se leva :  
_ Oui. Cloud a raison. Pourquoi avoir un pouvoir politique centralisé quand le pouvoir que nous nous partageons tous, remplit déjà tout ce que l'on attend pour l'organisation d'une ville ?  
_ Regardez, j'ai ouvert une boîte qui contient l'équivalent de plusieurs millions de Gils devant vous tous, continua Cloud. Est-ce que sincèrement, l'un d'entre vous, a pensé une seule seconde, à trouver le moyen de dérober ce petit coffre ? Je ne voudrais pas vous donner des idées (des petits rires remuèrent l'assemblée), mais il me semble bien à moi, que vous vous êtes juste tous réjouis de tout ce qu'on allait pouvoir faire avec cet argent POUR NOUS TOUS.  
_ OUAIIIIS s'exclamèrent en cœur les citoyens de Midgard.  
_ Moi je crois, conclut la femme qui s'était levée après Cloud, qu'il n'y a pas de pouvoir plus juste et moins dangereux que celui que nous exerçons en ce moment, en nous réunissant TOUS ENSEMBLE quand cela est nécessaire pour parler des problèmes qui nous préoccupent.  
La foule confirma par des acclamations tonitruantes. En cette froide journée d'hiver, le cœur de tous était gonflé et brûlant de bonheur. Tifa qui tenait déjà la petite main de Denzel dans la sienne, saisit de l'autre côté, celle de Cloud. Surpris, il se tourna brusquement vers elle. Elle lui souriait. Elle lâcha la main de Denzel pour saisir le bras de Cloud et se colla tout contre lui, galvanisée par la joie de la foule.  
Alors une autre femme se leva à son tour :  
_ Par contre, une partie de cet argent ne doit pas nous revenir…  
Interrogation générale.  
_...C'est à Cloud qu'il a été donné d'abord, par ses clients. Il est inutile de rappeler à quel point Cloud nous a sauvés la vie à nous tous, il s'est même sacrifié. Et le Lifestream dans son infinie miséricorde nous l'a renvoyé. Cloud a toujours fait beaucoup pour nous, avec ses compagnons. Ils sont tous très courageux et sans eux nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui à discuter de tout cela. Ils forment une famille maintenant et ils continuent tous de travailler fort…Je pense qu'une toute petite partie du coffre pourrait leur servir à s'offrir des vacances dans un endroit plus paradisiaque que Midgard !  
Marlène et Denzel se mirent à sauter dans tous les sens, excités comme des puces tandis que la population acquiesçait. Cloud se sentait terriblement gêné, il ne disait pas un mot. Tifa le tira un peu contre elle avec un sourire malicieux :  
_ Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?  
Barrett s'approcha à son tour de Cloud et lui chuchota :  
_ C'est vrai ça ! Après tout ce ne serait pas du vol ! On en mérite des vacances, et puis c'est à toi qu'elle l'a donné cet argent la vieille Rastinaf non ? Deux petites semaines au bord de la mer ou à la montagne, ça ne pourrait nous faire que du bien non ?  
Cloud hésitait. Des milliers de pensées se battaient dans sa tête : les enfants en seraient très heureux mais lui supporterait-il de ne pas pouvoir réellement s'isoler chaque jour ? Comment allait-il devoir se comporter avec Tifa, si aucun d'entre eux n'avait rien d'autre à faire que glander ? Ici, le fait que chacun travaille beaucoup le sauvait de beaucoup de situations gênantes, mais là-bas… ? « CONFIANCE ! Il faut que j'ai confiance. Bientôt j'aimerai Tifa passionnément, c'est écrit ! Et tout sera plus simple Je ne dois pas avoir peur ! »  
La vision des enfants qui le regardaient, suspendus à ses lèvres en attente de sa décision, le conforta dans son choix :  
_ Ok, pourquoi pas.  
Applaudissements et cris d'encouragements retentirent.  
Barrett passa son bras énorme autour des épaules de Cloud :  
_ Tu vas voir, on va s'éclater !


	3. Chapter 3

**Un mois plus tard, Barret, Tifa, Cloud et les deux enfants chargeaient un pick-up prêté par des voisins pour prendre la route. Le choix s'était porté sur une petite station de vacances avec des bungalows au bord d'un lac. C'est ce qui semblait le mieux pour les enfants : Pas trop loin, donc pas trop d'heures de route et un environnement à taille humaine avec plein d'animaux en liberté, du ski nautique, des balades, des ateliers de magie, des jeux en plein air. Et puis à 5 kilomètres, se trouvait une ville assez branchée, avec des discothèques et des bars, ce qui ravissait d'avance Barrett.  
Celui-ci avait pris le volant avec Cloud assis à côté, tandis que Tifa et les enfants s'étaient mis à l'arrière. Marlène ne cessait de s'extasier devant le printemps qui découvrait les herbes des plaines et les boutons d'or au bord des routes.  
_ La neige est partie tellement vite !  
_ Oui, et en plus avec les pluies qu'on a eues pendant plusieurs jours, la boue n'est pas restée longtemps ! C'est trop bien, on se croirait déjà en été ! Ajouta Denzel.  
_ C'est vrai qu'il fait déjà bien sec ! Et il va faire bien plus chaud là ou l'on va ! On va pouvoir profiter à fond du lac.  
_ Ah ouais ? Tu sais combien il fait là-bas tonton Barret ? Demanda le petit garçon.  
_ Non, mais je sais qu'il fera plus chaud, tu peux me croire ! Tonton Barret a beaucoup voyagé à travers le monde et il sait où il fait chaud et où on se les pèle !  
_ Comme la foi où tu nous emmené en randonnée dans la forêt pour faire découvrir les mignons petits animaux de la forêt aux enfants et qu'il y a eu un orage tellement violent qu'on a failli se prendre des arbres centenaires sur la gueule ? Fit remarquer Cloud d'un air désabusé.  
Tifa et les enfants éclatèrent de rire.  
_ Hum…Oui bon…Ok, parfois je me trompe, mais bon, je reste humain.  
_ Tu fais bien de le préciser, ajouta Tifa.  
Les enfants rirent de plus belle tandis que Cloud donna un petit coup de poing à l'épaule de son ami pour le taquiner.  
Rapidement, les enfants voulurent jouer et Tifa leur organisa des jeux oraux pour faire passer le temps.  
Barret alluma la radio pour écouter de la musique. Cloud se laissa bercer par les voix des enfants et les chansons du poste de radio, et, fatigué de sa journée de travail intense de la veille, il s'endormit, la tête contre la vitre.  
« _ Je sais que tu n'as pas envie, mais il faut que tu y ailles. Crois moi, tu ne le regretteras pas au final.  
Zack ! C'était Zack qui lui parlait. Il portait sa tenue noire habituelle et souriait un peu tristement.  
_ Mais aller ou ? Ca va, ça ne me dérange pas d'aller au lac finalement, t'inquiètes pas…  
_ Je ne parle pas de ça Cloud. Je parle de l'Ailleurs…Tu dois y aller, toi seul peut les aider, tu ne peux pas les laisser mourir…Et une partie fondamentale de ton destin t'y attends.  
_ L'Ailleurs ? Mais quel Ailleurs, je comprends rien ? Qui va mourir ?  
_ Ai confiance, tout se passera bien. Une fois là-bas, tu seras le plus heureux des hommes tu verras.  
_ Mais…Mais…je veux bien mais où ?  
_ Là-bas ! Tu le sauras bientôt. Je viens juste pour te dire que ça ne sert à rien de vouloir renoncer. Il faudra que tu acceptes, c'est là-bas que tu deviendras véritablement la personne que tu es.  
_ Comment va Aerith ?  
Zack sourit.  
_ Bien, toujours bien. Nous ne pouvons qu'aller bien ici. Est-ce que tu as compris le message de Djamila ?  
_ Djamila... La voyante de la famille Rastinaf ?  
Zack hocha la tête doucement dans le halo de lumière qui commençait à apparaitre autour de lui.  
_ Oui…j'ai compris ce qu'elle me disait au sujet d'Aerith.  
_ Mais elle n'a fait que défaire les nœuds qui étaient dans ton esprit et dans ton cœur.  
_ Oui, maintenant, je vais pouvoir aimer Tifa du coup.  
_ Tifa ? Zack avait l'air surpris.  
_ Oui, Tifa. Je vais pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle veut maintenant. Je vais avoir le déclic bientôt m'a dit Djamila.  
_ Ahh… Zack souriait, le regard tendre. Le halo de lumière s'élargissait de plus en plus autour de lui. Je vois, ajouta t-il, je ne peux plus rester longtemps mais n'oublie pas : accepte, tu ne peux pas renoncer, parce-que tu ne peux pas renoncer à devenir qui tu es.  
Soudain, Aerith apparut un court instant pour lui envoyer un baiser avant que la lumière ne les engloutissent Zack et elle. »  
Cloud se réveilla en sursaut.  
_ On est sur un chemin de cailloux maintenant. Ca t'a réveillé ? Demanda Barrett qui mâchait un cure dent en conduisant.  
_ Euh ouais je crois. Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai dormi longtemps ?  
_ Pas loin de deux heures je crois ! Mais regarde, ajouta t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l'arrière du véhicule, tu n'es pas le seul.  
En effet, Tifa et Marlène dormaient toutes les deux. Seul Denzel coincé entre les deux, était toujours éveillé, sage comme une image.  
_ Je ne pensais pas avoir dormi autant. J'ai l'impression de m'être assoupi seulement dix minutes !  
_ Tu dois être vraiment fatigué. N'oublie pas que tu as fait une journée de 15 heures sur les routes hier…  
_ Oui ça doit être ça…  
_ Ca va ? T'as l'air bizarre !  
_ Non ça va, je me réveille c'est tout.  
Une petite demi-heure plus tard, les filles se réveillaient à leur tour, d'aussi bonne humeur qu'avant d'entrer dans les bras de morphée.  
Les discussions animées reprirent et Cloud parvint à donner le change, malgré l'inquiétude qui allait en grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'il se remémorait les paroles de Zack. Il allait encore devoir partir en lutte quelque part ? Il ne serait donc jamais tranquille, à vivre en paix ?!  
Enfin, au bout de 5 heures de route, ils arrivèrent à destination. C'était un petit ensemble de bungalows ou plutôt de roulottes en bois de tailles diverses, absolument charmantes, qui jouxtaient un lac magnifique enclavé dans une petite vallée. Marlène et Denzel sortirent du pick-up à pieds-joints :  
_ Haaa c'est trop magique ici !  
_ Ha et on arrive après la pluie, la terre est trempée, ça fait de la boue sur les chaussures, regardez ! Remarqua Denzel.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Barret.  
_ Et bien en tout cas, là, au moment où on arrive, il fait super beau et super bon ! Dit il pour sa défense.  
Toute la petite famille se mit à rire.  
Tandis que les adultes déchargeaient le véhicule, le téléphone de Cloud se mit à sonner. Il balança le sac qu'il était en train de saisir sur son épaule et répondit :  
_ Allô ?...Oui, on vient juste d'arriver… Ca a l'air sympa ouais. On vient vraiment juste de sortir de la voiture alors je ne peux pas te dire en détails tu sais…Hmmm…Attends je demande à Tifa. Tifa ?  
_ Oui ?  
_ C'est Reynald, il demande où est ce que tu ranges les factures des livraisons pour le bar parce-que un fournisseur a eu un incendie et il a tout perdu ses trucs administratifs. Il demande donc à ses clients des copies des factures des six derniers mois si on peut, pour l'aider.  
_ Dans notre chambre, dans la commode, dernier tiroir en bas à droite.  
Cloud répéta les informations à Reynald avant de raccrocher. Suite à quoi il annonça :  
_ En tout cas, il est toujours aussi content de tenir le bar en notre absence !  
_ Ca ne m'étonne pas, répondit Tifa, il aime tellement rencontrer du monde tout le temps !  
_ Bon c'est bon j'ai les clés ! Barret revenait du petit bâtiment de l'accueil auquel il s'était rendu pour connaitre les roulottes qui leur étaient destinées.  
_ Fais voir, fais voir ! S'écrièrent les petits.  
_ Ce ne sont que des clés les enfants ! Barret s'amusait de les voir sautiller autour de lui.  
_ Bon donc, ils n'ont pas pu nous avoir une roulotte géante pour nous tous comme c'était prévu parce-que apparemment ils n'en ont plu, elles sont toutes prises et la dernière qui restait est en rénovation…  
_ QUOI ? Cloud redoutait « le pire ».  
_ …Mais du coup on a deux roulottes pour le prix d'une ! Une avec un lit double donc ce sera pour vous les amoureux. Et moi j'irai avec les enfants dans l'autre qui contient un lit double et deux lits simples.  
« Les amoureux hihihi » Denzel et Marlène pouffaient.  
Voilà, le pire arrivait. Cloud allait se retrouver seul dans le même lit que Tifa. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper et d'ailleurs, même si son cœur n'était pas encore complètement partant, son corps lui, refuserait il une étreinte ?  
Il tourna la tête et vit Tifa qui passait ses cheveux derrière l'oreille, rougissante de gêne et très vraisemblablement d'espoir.  
« Elle est tellement adorable… pensa t-il. Pff, advienne que pourra ! Si je ne suis pas capable d'aimer cette fille, je ne serai jamais capable d'en n'aimer aucune ! Et à force, je vais la perdre…»  
_ Ok, ça me va ! répondit-il.  
La jolie brune redressa alors la tête, surprise comme jamais. Elle le regarda bouche-bée et les yeux brillants. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé, et évita son regard.  
_ Hum, bon. Mettons les bagages dans nos nouveaux chez-nous ! Lança t-il à l'attention de tout ce petit monde.  
_ Ouais et je vous préviens les enfants, on les range direct, ajouta Barret. On reste ici 15 jours alors pas question que ce soit le bordel. Il y a des rangements dans les bungalows pour les vêtements donc on déballe tout et on met tout là-dedans ok ?  
_ Ouiiiii  
Cloud alla d'abord voir ou seraient installés les enfants avec Barret, puis il rentra dans sa roulotte à 10 mètres de la leur, ou déjà Tifa déballait ses affaires. Elle ne disait pas un mot.  
« Elle a l'air encore plus gênée que moi » remarqua Cloud. Il posa son sac sur le lit et ouvrit la fermeture éclair. Comme elle ne parlait toujours pas et que cela devenait franchement gênant, il se demanda soudain si, en fait elle ne regrettait pas de devoir dormir seule avec lui.  
« Si ça se trouve j'ai rien compris, elle est dégoutée qu'on soit que tous les deux ! »  
Il avait envie de lui demander si cela allait, mais il redoutait de devoir s'embarquer dans une conversation qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir… Alors il préféra ne rien dire.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini de ranger ses affaires, il alla se laver les mains au petit lavabo qui se trouvait à quelques mètres du lit. Les toilettes et les douches étaient partagés, un peu plus loin dans un bâtiment à part.  
_ Oua l'eau est super chaude ! S'exclama t-il en frottant ses mains la tête penchée au-dessus du lavabo. Fais gaffe quand tu t'en sers parce-que ça chauffe vraiment tout de….  
Il s'arrêta net. Tifa venait de le saisir brusquement, de l'enserrer de ses bras, collant son buste et sa tête contre son dos. Il resta un instant paralysé, puis il ferma les robinets du lavabo.  
_ Je suis tellement contente que tu ais accepté … se confia Tifa, d'une petite voix tremblante. Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais un jour de dormir avec moi. Enfin je l'espérais bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait vraiment...  
Cloud sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle était si pure, si sincère, elle normalement si fière et secrète. Elle devait vraiment l'aimer à en crever pour se dévoiler comme ça.  
Alors doucement, il se tourna vers elle qui ne le lâchait toujours pas, probablement en partie pour cacher son visage ému, et il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour lui rendre son étreinte. Il posa sa tête sur ses cheveux, humant leur parfum vanillé et lui caressa doucement le dos. Il crut l'entendre renifler et au bout d'un long moment, elle leva doucement la tête vers lui, vers sa gorge qu'elle embrassa longuement d'un baiser mouillé. Sa respiration à elle était profonde et lui sentait que quelque chose commençait à bouillir dans son corps, à cause de ses lèvres dans son cou et de ses seins qu'il sentait appuyés contre lui…mais c'était agréable sans l'être.  
« J'ai…J'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose qu'il ne faudrait pas. Comme si elle était ma sœur » pensa t-il.  
Mais Tifa n'avait pas l'air de se considérer comme sa sœur du tout. Ses lèvres commençaient à remonter le long de son cou jusqu'à l'arête de son menton, en même temps que ses mains fines s'immisçaient sous son pull sans manche. Cloud avait arrêté de lui caresser le dos, il était de nouveau paralysé. Elle monta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa de petits baisers comme ils avaient souvent échangés…Mais là, elle gardait ses lèvres entre les siennes, plus longtemps que d'habitude et bientôt sa langue vint les lécher doucement. Lorsqu'elle se risqua à finalement pénétrer la bouche de Cloud avec sa langue, ce dernier frémit et elle se colla alors plus franchement contre la grosseur subite qu'elle sentait à travers son pantalon.  
Mais Cloud n'aimait pas ça. La langue de Tifa dans sa bouche lui faisait ressentir tout un tas d'émotions contradictoires. C'était agréable à son corps mais quelque chose le mettait toujours profondément mal à l'aise.  
« Je ne l'aime pas comme ça… » Pensa t-il, presque dévasté.  
Tifa avait décidément l'air de ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Ses baisers étaient de plus en plus passionnés, sa langue ne quittait plus celle de Cloud qui était bien obligé de suivre, et son souffle était de plus en plus rapide, ses mains de plus en plus baladeuses. Elles caressaient son ventre, son flanc. Lorsqu'elles voulurent aller plus bas, c'en fut trop pour Cloud. Il la repoussa brutalement malgré lui et devant son air abasourdi s'excusa :  
_ Les enfants risquent de venir voir comment c'est ici d'un instant à l'autre, ce n'est pas prudent…  
Alors, soulagée, elle lui sourit et acquiesça.  
Ouf, il était tiré d'affaire jusqu'au soir. Le temps de faire le point un peu dans sa tête sur ce qu'il se passait et de se mettre en condition pour leur nuit à venir.  
« Je vais l'aimer de passion, comme un homme aime une femme…C'est écrit. Djamila me l'a dit et Zack lui-même semblait au courant… C'est juste une étape à passer, après ça ira tout seul. Après tout, combien de garçons aimeraient être à ma place ? Je suis une gonzesse ou quoi, je réagis avec trop de sentiments, c'est n'importe quoi ! Non Tifa n'est pas ma grande sœur, je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir mal à l'aise quand elle me touche ! Je ne suis pas gay, j'aime les corps des filles et Tifa a l'un des plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu. C'est parfait. Peut-être que je suis trop romantique en fait. Peut-être que je l'aime et la respecte tellement que j'ai juste peur de la « salir » ? Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui ai l'impression d'être sali quand elle me met sa langue dans la bouche alors? …Je suis un malade bon pour l'asile ! »  
Ces pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, tandis que Tifa lui racontait joyeusement tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec les petits durant les quinze prochains jours. Il la regardait tristement malgré lui, tandis qu'elle avait les yeux brillants d'amour et de bonheur, ne saisissant rien du trouble profond qui envahissait son ami.  
« Bon sang, on vit tellement pas la même chose… » Son cœur hurlait à l'intérieur. Il avait envie de tout casser. C'était trop injuste.  
Les poings appuyés sur le lavabo, se tenant face à la jeune femme qui ne cessait de parler, il sentait la colère monter en lui. Elle était comme une petite fille pleine de vie, naïve et enjouée. Sa tempérance habituelle semblait s'être évaporée en même temps que ses baisers osés. « Et moi j'ai envie de me foutre des baffes » s'avouait Cloud.  
La porte s'ouvrit soudain brusquement :  
_ OUAAAA c'est bien chez vous aussi ! Denzel se précipitait dans la roulotte comme une petite poule curieuse.  
_ Rahh Denzel, je t'ai dit de frapper avant de…Pfff ! C'était Barret qui râlait et qui arrivait au pas de course derrière.  
Tifa se mit à rire et Cloud sentit le stress le quitter.  
_ Ouaa c'est coquet ! Vous avez des fleurs comme nous ! T'as vu Tonton Barret ils ont les mêmes fleurs que nous !  
Barrett entrait dans la roulotte en baissant la tête pour ne pas se cogner :  
_ Ca va, on ne vous dérange pas ?  
Tifa ricana doucement en tournant la tête de droite à gauche. Barret regarda Cloud :  
_ Sûr ?  
Ce dernier sourit doucement en confirmant.  
_ Mais pourquoi on les dérangerait ? On est une famille non ? S'étonna Denzel qui était déjà assis sur le lit.  
_ Oui on est une famille mais on n'est pas obligés d'être tout le temps collés les uns aux autres Denzel ! Parfois on a envie d'être seulement avec une personne, tenta d'expliquer l'imposant père de Marlène.  
_ Hmmm. Le petit garçon ne semblait pas convaincu. Il préférait regarder partout dans le bungalow et noter les différences existantes entre celui-ci et celui dans lequel il allait dormir.  
_ Denzel ! Denzel ! Tu viens, y a des bébés chocobo dehors, ils sont trop mignons ! Viens voir !  
_ J'arrive Marlène !  
Le petit se précipita dehors aussi vite qu'il était entré, laissant Cloud, Barret et Tifa qui s'échangèrent des regards amusés.  
_ On fait un tour dehors pour visiter ? Proposa Cloud  
Les deux autres approuvèrent et quelques secondes plus tard Tifa refermait la porte de la roulotte derrière eux. Ils appelèrent les enfants et commencèrent à faire le tour du lac.  
Chemin faisant, remarquant comme les enfants étaient heureux, Tifa s'étonna :  
_ C'est impressionnant comme malgré les pires épreuves, une fois que la paix revient, la vie redevient douce et presque normale…  
_ Oui, presque comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé, approuva Barrett.  
Cloud regardait le sol tout en marchant.  
_ Qu'est ce que tu en dis Cloud ? Lui demanda la jeune femme.  
Il releva la tête.  
_ Oui…Les enfants sont forts pour ça…Ils sont toujours portés vers l'avant.  
_ Mais, c'est un peu pareil pour nous, non ?  
_ Oui, certainement. Il hésitait et finalement ajouta : _Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus difficile de ranger complètement sa vie d'avant, de ranger les gens d'avant qu'on a connus…et qui sont morts…non ?  
Barrett passa sa main sur son crâne, il pensa à sa femme. Il voyait ce que Cloud voulait dire.  
_ Tu n'y es pour rien dans la mort d'Aerith, Cloud ! S'exclama Tifa qui avait l'impression de lui répéter la même chose depuis trois ans.  
_ Je ne parle pas d'Aerith ! Enfin pas seulement. Je parle de nos mères, de nos meilleurs amis…On sait qu'ils sont toujours là quelque part bien sûr…Mais ils ne sont pas avec nous, à faire le tour du lac en discutant avec nous comme on le fait en ce moment … Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix.  
_ Finalement, le plus dur c'est pour ceux qui restent, l'interrompit Barrett. On sait que eux ils sont biens, comblés ou ils sont, et nous on doit vivre avec le manque chaque jour et surtout la culpabilité de se dire « Pourquoi eux et pourquoi pas moi ? » Tout en continuant d'avancer. C'est beaucoup d'efforts.  
Cloud tourna vivement la tête vers Barrett. Oui, Barrett avait compris, c'était tout à fait ça.  
Tifa mit ses mains dans ses poches :  
_ Il faut vivre pour eux justement. Parce-que nous sommes toujours vivants et qu'eux sont morts, nous nous devons de vivre d'autant plus.  
_ Comment ça ? Demanda Cloud  
_ Le souvenir que nous avons d'eux, doit seulement être un souvenir qui nous réchauffe le cœur et qui nous porte, qui nous donne justement envie de vivre plus fort. Je suis persuadée que la mort est là pour faire prendre conscience de la valeur de la vie. Sans la mort, elle n'aurait aucune valeur. Ainsi, quand des gens que nous aimons meurent, à travers leur mort, ils nous montrent à quel point il est important de vivre à fond, pour nous mais aussi pour eux. Sans regret, sans remord, car il n'y a pas de temps pour les états d'âme, la mort peut nous surprendre à n'importe quel moment.  
_ C'est vrai… acquiesça Barrett  
_ Nous lamenter pendant des années et des années sur la mort des êtres qui nous sont chers, c'est la pire chose que l'on puisse faire en leur mémoire en réalité.  
Cloud était confus :  
_ Explique.  
_ C'est la pire chose que l'on puisse faire, parce-que alors cela veut dire que leur mort est stérile et vaine et que notre vie est vaine aussi.  
Un éclair traversa l'esprit de Cloud qui s'arrêta net de marcher. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. C'était comme si son cerveau se déchirait en deux et laissait tout à coup passer la lumière.  
Barrett et Tifa s'arrêtèrent également et se retournèrent vers lui.  
_ Ca va ?  
Lentement, le visage glacé de Cloud laissa esquisser un large sourire, sincère, avec les yeux emplis d'une lumière qu'on lui avait rarement vue :  
_ Oui. Ca va.  
Tifa lui rendit son sourire et tandis que Barrett partit aider Marlène qui venait de tomber à cause d'une racine sortie de terre, elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main, l'entrainant sur le chemin.  
Tandis qu'ils avançaient sans mot dire, il la regarda tendrement et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
_ Merci Tifa, merci pour tout.  
Son sourire et son regard plein d'amour étaient la meilleure récompense qu'elle pouvait obtenir de son bien-aimé. Elle se mit à rougir et ses yeux se plissèrent de contentement.  
Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se balader autour du lac et dans les bois alentours. Ils rencontrèrent pas mal de touristes comme eux. Des familles, des couples, des personnes âgées… L'ambiance était calme et joyeuse. C'était vraiment un bel endroit. Denzel et Marlène se faisaient déjà des petits amis et Barrett draguait déjà un groupe de jeunes filles célibataires qui riaient comme des bécasses dés qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Dans la forêt, en toute fin d'après-midi, ils découvrirent un étang avec un ponton de bois. C'était dans une clairière féerique avec des petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs et des roseaux autour de l'eau. Une petite partie du lac était recouverte de nénuphars. Les enfants voulurent se baigner.  
_ C'est trop magnifique ! N'arrêtait pas de s'exclamer la petite Marlène.  
Cloud décida de faire un scan de l'étang pour vérifier qu'aucune créature bizarre ne s'y trouvait même si cela était peu probable, compte-tenu du fait que le plan d'eau se trouvait toujours dans la zone de l'organisme de vacances.  
_ Bon c'est bon y a rien que des trucs inoffensifs là dedans, vous pouvez y aller, déclara t-il. Par contre, INTERDICTION TOTALE d'aller du côté des nénuphars d'accord ?  
_ Oh pourquoi ? S'étonnèrent les enfants.  
_ Parce-que les nénuphars ont de nombreuses tiges qui partent du fond et qui sont entremêlées. Vous allez au milieu et vous restez coincés, vous risquez de vous noyer. Ca m'est arrivé quand j'étais petit. Je peux vous dire heureusement que ma mère était là pour envoyer un sort qui a rompu les tiges, autrement je restais au fond !  
_ Hann ! C'est dangereux ! S'écria Marlène  
Les adultes ricanèrent.  
_ Oui, c'est bien ce que vient de vous expliquer Cloud, appuya Barrett.  
Les enfants ôtèrent leurs t-shirts.  
_ Oh mais on a oublié nos maillots de bain dans la roulotte ! S'écria tout à coup Denzel !  
_ Ooh nooon ! Marlène était toute penaude.  
_ Ce n'est pas grave. Vous pouvez vous baigner tous nus, il n'y a que nous, leur proposa Tifa.  
_ Ouais génial !  
Les petits enlevèrent leurs vêtements et sautèrent dans l'étang, nus comme des vers.  
Cloud les regardait tendrement.  
_ Mais ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! La grosse voix de Barrett lui fit tourner la tête.  
Tifa était en train d'enlever sa petite veste sans manche et bientôt elle enlevait également son débardeur !  
_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un soutien-gorge en dessous, dit elle en riant. Moi aussi j'ai envie de me baigner !  
Avec de grands yeux, les deux hommes la regardèrent enlever également ses chaussures et son short.  
Elle était maintenant en sous-vêtements noirs et semblait décidée à entrer comme ça dans l'eau.  
Sa peau blanche renvoyait presque les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les arbres et sa poitrine généreuse, hypnotisait littéralement Barret.  
_ Oula, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me verras plus jamais de la même manière Barret, je me trompe ? Tifa s'amusait de la bouche ouverte de son ami.  
Ce dernier se tourna vers Cloud :  
_ Non mais t'as vu comment elle est gaulée ?  
Cloud se mit à ricaner un peu embarrassé :  
_ Oui… Mais je le savais déjà. Je la vois souvent en sous-vêtements moi tu sais. On dort dans la même chambre je te rappelle.  
Tifa plongea dans l'étang gracieusement.  
_ Tu savais, et tu ne m'avais pas dit ?!  
_ Hahaha non désolé je ne suis pas un voyeur comme toi, moi !  
_ Bon ben en tout cas, ça m'a donné envie d'aller me baigner moi aussi !  
Il ôta ses habits à son tour et se retrouva en caleçon dans l'étang, non sans avoir arrosé tout le monde en sautant à pieds joints dedans.  
_ Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Tifa à Cloud qui restait au bord, sur la berge.  
_ Non, je préfère rester là.  
_ Comme tu veux, fit elle avec un clin d'œil.  
Cloud enleva ses grosses chaussures qu'il laissa sur l'herbe entre les pâquerettes et les boutons d'or. Il vint s'assoir au bout du ponton, laissant tomber ses pieds nus dans l'eau sombre du petit lac.  
Là, il offrit son visage aux derniers rayons du jour en se penchant en arrière et en balançant doucement ses jambes. Bercé par les rires des enfants, le chahut de Barret et Tifa et les clapotis de l'eau, il se laissa aller à éprouver une forme de sérénité qu'il n'avait pas expérimentée depuis longtemps. Peut-être que ces vacances allaient lui faire du bien finalement…**


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Hmm c'était bien bon ! C'est cool d'avoir de l'argent pour manger des bonnes choses !  
Denzel n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'il avait pu déguster dans le restaurant duquel ils venaient de sortir.  
Il faisait nuit noire et seuls quelques réverbères espacés éclairaient leur route.  
_ J'ai hâte de dormir pour la première fois dans la roulotte, s'exclama Marlène en tapant des mains.  
Tifa n'avait pas lâché Cloud de la soirée. Elle lui tenait encore la main en se blottissant contre son bras tandis qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin de terre battue vers leur village de vacances. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise mais il ne disait rien.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent et chacun se sépara pour aller dormir. Les petits avaient besoin de sommeil et Barret ne voulait pas qu'ils commencent leurs vacances sur les rotules.  
En franchissant le seuil de leur bungalow, Tifa et Cloud sentirent leurs cœurs battre plus fort. C'était cette nuit que tout allait changer, ils en étaient sûrs, ils le sentaient dans l'air.  
Cloud s'assit sur le lit, les mains jointes sur ses genoux qui faisaient un mouvement de balancier et la tête regardant le sol, tandis que Tifa enlevait ses chaussures. Celle-ci sentait comme il était préoccupé et cela l'inquiéta.  
Finalement, il se mit à enlever aussi ses chaussures et ses chaussettes qu'il fit glisser avec son pied dans un coin. Il leva la tête vers elle et elle lui sourit. Elle s'approcha un peu, enleva sa veste puis son pantalon qu'elle laissa trainés par terre. Elle avait peur mais elle ne craignait plus le ridicule. Elle s'était déjà déclarée, avait montré ses sentiments à de multiples reprises, elle n'avait plus rien à cacher, plus rien à prouver. « Je l'aime, ça me brûle tellement je l'aime, et je n'ai pas à en avoir honte », se répétait elle comme un mantra. Après tout, lui aussi avait fait de nombreux pas en avant en acceptant de dormir avec elle pour quinze jours et en se laissant embrassé et caressé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et toute la tendresse qu'il y avait dans ses yeux parfois quand il la regardait…Oui, lui aussi le voulait maintenant, se disait-elle, c'était une évidence. C'était bien le moment !  
Toujours debout, elle s'approcha encore jusqu'à avoir ses genoux contre ceux de Cloud qui était encore assis sur le lit et la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus un peu inquiets.  
« Comme il est beau… » Pensait elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre :  
_ Enlève ton pull, lui ordonna t'elle gentiment.  
Après un instant d'hésitation, il descendit la fermeture éclair de son haut, découvrant sa poitrine nue, imberbe et finement musclée. Elle en avait rêvé depuis des années de ce torse. Alors, sans qu'il ne s'y attende une seule seconde, et avant qu'il puisse enlever son vêtement complètement, elle se précipita à genoux et se jeta sur lui. Prise de passion, elle lui caressait la gorge et les pectoraux en couvrant son torse et son ventre de ses lèvres et du bout de sa langue. Elle écarta les deux parties du gilet qu'elle fit glisser de ses épaules musclées, pour dévorer toujours plus de surface de son corps. Cloud finit d'enlever son vêtement en y sortant ses bras, et la broche à tête de lion en métal qui se trouvait sur la laine, tinta contre la fermeture éclair. Tifa ne se sentait plus elle-même. Elle était totalement noyée dans les vagues du désir. Cloud, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large. Il découvrait des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentées jusqu'alors. Ces baisers et ces caresses sur son torse, ces mains douces sur sa peau, c'était délicieux. Et cette lourde poitrine qui s'écrasait contre son ventre… Il voulait s'abandonner, son corps ne demandait que ça …  
_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Tifa venait de redresser la tête, elle avait senti son amour se crisper sous ses baisers.  
Il prit son courage à deux mains :  
_ J'aime beaucoup ce que tu me fais Tifa et tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup… Il s'arrêta un moment : _mais quelque chose me bloque…  
Tifa se leva totalement et vint s'assoir à côté de lui sur le lit.  
_ Qu'est ce qui te bloque Cloud ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait c'est ça ? Son sourire était bienveillant.  
_ Non, ce n'est pas ça. Enfin si, je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me bloque. Il fuyait son regard.  
Elle lui sourit encore :  
_ Tu es sûr ? Parce-que c'est quelque chose qui bloque beaucoup de garçons en général tu sais… Arrivé un certain âge, ils commencent à avoir honte, mais il ne faut pas avoir honte…Comment veux tu avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit quand tu es toujours à la guerre depuis que tu as 15 ans ?  
Tifa était enjouée car en réalité, elle était plus que ravie d'avoir confirmation que Cloud était toujours vierge. Elle avait toujours eu dans un coin de sa tête, l'idée qu'il avait peut-être fait l'amour avec Aerith sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive…Elle n'avait jamais osé le lui demander, mais maintenant, elle était complètement soulagée.  
_ Et toi, tu l'as déjà fait ? Demanda Cloud  
Tifa baissa la tête timidement.  
_ Quelques fois, avec un garçon du village. Il y a très longtemps, j'étais jeune, j'avais 14 ans. C'était il y a tellement longtemps, que c'est comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait finalement.  
Ils se sourirent.  
_ Tu vois, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, conclut elle en approchant son visage de sa bouche délicate.  
_ J'ai peur de te faire du mal. Cloud avouait enfin le vrai problème.  
_ Me faire du mal, mais comment ça ?  
_ Je ne sais pas…Qu'on le fasse et que tu regrettes…J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir, de ne pas savoir… te donner ce que tu attends de moi. Je ne t'aime peut-être pas comme tu le voudrais, comme toi tu m'aimes. Je ne sais pas aimer les gens comme il faut.  
_ Ca c'est sur que tu es compliqué comme garçon ! Elle souriait, les yeux plissés.  
Il lui rendit son sourire, triste.  
_ Tu réfléchis trop, c'est ça ton problème. Elle prit sa main qu'elle déposa sur sa poitrine, par-dessus son soutien-gorge.  
Surpris, Cloud resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts. Tifa appuya sur sa main pour qu'il sente la texture de son sein.  
_ Laisse toi aller…Tout ce que je veux de toi ce soir, c'est ça…  
Les joues roses, elle se pencha tout à fait vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
« D'accord, j'abdique », pensa Cloud. Et il lui rendit son baiser, tandis qu'elle le faisait basculer vers l'arrière ….**

« Ca y est…»  
Allongé sur le dos, Cloud gardait les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, le bras autour de Tifa qui s'était endormie tout contre lui. Nus tous les deux, ils étaient étendus dans le silence de la nuit.  
Il avait enfin expérimenté cette fameuse activité du « corps à corps pacifique », dont Barrett ne se lassait jamais de parler et surtout, il avait donné à Tifa ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Et puis qu'est ce que c'était agréable… Certes, il avait eu des moments de profonds malaises ou, dans ses gestes il avait eu l'impression de lui mentir et de se mentir à lui-même, mais très vite, les mains et la bouche passionnées de Tifa, lui avaient fait oublier toute notion de bien ou de mal, pour se perdre dans les méandres du plaisir.  
C'est donc rassuré qu'il finit par s'endormir rapidement d'un sommeil sans rêve.  
Au petit matin, la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les volets de la roulotte le réveilla mais, encore fatigué, il décida de dormir encore un peu. Il se tourna vers le mur et se rendormit instantanément.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux deux heures plus tard, ce fut sous les baisers délicats de Tifa qui s'était redressée pour le regarder. Il ne comprit d'abord rien à ce qui se passait, puis lorsqu'il sentit la chaude poitrine de son amante contre son torse, il se rappela tout en un éclair. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et elle lui sourit, comblée. Alors il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il se sentait mal tout à coup. Il expérimentait un trouble qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaitre jusqu'alors : il ne supportait pas de s'éveiller nu, avec elle nue également, à ses côtés. Tout s'embrouilla dans sa tête. Il se redressa brusquement, pris de hauts le cœur.  
_ Ca va ? S'inquiéta Tifa  
_ Oui, oui, j'ai mal à la tête, ça va passer.  
Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un petit sourire. Rassurée elle lui caressa le dos tandis qu'il remarquait son opulente poitrine à la peau de lait qui débordait des couvertures.  
« Ca m'écœure. Je ne veux pas voir ses seins… Je suis un monstre, j'étais bien content de les caresser hier soir ! Je me dégoûte ! »  
Il déposa un vif baiser sur la bouche de Tifa et se leva rapidement :  
_ Il faut que je file aux toilettes, je reviens !  
Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il enfilait son caleçon.  
_ T'as des jolis fesses !  
Cloud se retourna surpris et vit Tifa qui se cachait la moitié du visage sous la couverture, intimidée.  
Embarrassé, il lui répondit :  
_ Euh, merci…Toi aussi.  
_ Hahaha tu te sens toujours obligé de retourner les compliments que l'on te fait, c'est mignon !  
Cloud continuait de s'habiller :  
_ Peut-être, admit il, mais tu as vraiment des jolies fesses en tout cas.  
Elle sourit et marmonna un petit « merci », rougissante.  
Il le vit à peine car dix secondes plus tard il sortait en trombe de la roulotte et fonçait vers le bâtiment des sanitaires. Vite, partir loin de Tifa au moins quelques minutes.

Il croisa Barrett qui revenait de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille.  
_ Hey ! T'as passé une bonne nuit ? Lui demanda t-il en clignant de l'œil.  
Cloud prit sur lui et lui sourit en hochant la tête.  
_ Allez raconte ! Insista Barrett  
_ C'est personnel Barrett, ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Cloud en ricanant.  
_ Ah c'est vrai ! J'oubliais que je m'adresse à l'homme le plus secret que Gaïa n'ait jamais porté !  
_ Voilà, tâche de ne pas l'oublier !  
_ Bon tu vas prendre ta douche là ?  
_ Ouais.  
_ Bin elle est où ta serviette ?  
_ Merde ! J'ai complètement oublié !  
_ Attends…Barrett tira sur celle qui enserrait sa taille.  
_ Mais arrête t'es fou, y a des gens pas loin !  
Barrett éclata de rire. Sous la serviette, il portait déjà un caleçon.  
_ Tiens, ajouta t-il, elle est humide forcément, mais ça t'éviteras de faire un aller et retour.  
Cloud le remercia et entra dans les douches.  
Là, nu sous l'eau chaude, les mains appuyées contre les murs carrelés, le regard porté sur l'eau qui éclaboussait ses pieds et repensant à cette nuit d'amour qu'il venait d'avoir avec Tifa, il sentit une lassitude profonde l'envahir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les essuya du revers de sa main avant qu'elles ne dévalent ses joues. Pour ne pas se laisser aller, il fallait qu'il soit en action. Il appuya sur le distributeur du savon accroché au mur de sa cabine de douche et se lava rapidement.  
Dix minutes plus tard il était de nouveau de retour dans sa roulotte ou Tifa qui avait enfilé un t-shirt faisait le lit.  
_ Oh tu t'es déjà douché ?  
_ Oui finalement tant qu'à y être…J'ai croisé Barret et il m'a donné cette serviette qui est autour de ma taille.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses mains autour de ses reins. Elle déposa un baiser sur son nez et lui dit malicieusement :  
_ J'avais espéré qu'on irait ensemble ...  
Cloud évita son regard et répondit qu'ils pourraient faire ça une prochaine fois. Il avait toujours peur de la blesser alors il l'embrassa sur la joue. C'était ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux pour toujours la rassurer : lui donner un baiser. Ca fonctionnait bien. Elle se mit à lui caresser le dos de manière un peu trop appuyée à son goût, mais par chance on vint toquer à la porte.  
_ Vous êtes réveillés ? Vous êtes prêts pour le petit déjeuner ?  
Ces petites voix, c'étaient celles de Denzel et Marlène.  
_ Oui on arrive ! Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix presque joyeuse.  
Tifa fit la moue :  
_ Oooh dommage !  
_ Ce n'est pas grave, on a tout le temps ! Il l'embrassa de nouveau, sur le front.  
A travers la porte Tifa expliqua aux petits qu'ils s'habillaient et qu'ils allaient arriver.  
Cloud se vêtit en quatrième vitesse et sortit de là, les cheveux à peine essorés.  
_ Oohh décidément ils sont marrants tes cheveux quand ils sont mouillés Cloud ! Remarqua Denzel. Ils ne sont pas en l'air comme d'habitude. Comment tu fais pour qu'ils soient en l'air d'ailleurs? Tu mets du gel ?  
_ Si seulement ! Ricana Barrett qui arrivait vers eux.  
Cloud se mit à rire :  
_ Non, ils se mettent comme ça tous seuls quand ils sèchent. J'ai des cheveux bizarres. Ca me vient de mon père il paraît.  
Tifa sortit du bungalow à son tour, du shampooing et une serviette sous le bras.  
_ Il faut que j'aille me laver ! Allez manger, je vous rejoins !  
Les hommes et les enfants se retrouvèrent donc, quelques minutes plus tard, à une table de la cafétéria du village pour le petit déjeuner.  
Les petits se chamaillaient gentiment. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de s'assurer qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Ils étaient dans leur monde et s'occupaient parfaitement ensemble, très indépendants.  
Barrett pu en profiter pour questionner Cloud dont les baguettes piochaient avidement dans un bol de riz vinaigré recouvert d'algues.

_ Alors ? Ca y est, tu te décoinces avec Tifa ? T'as accepté de lui donner ce qu'elle veut ?  
_ Comment tu parles ! Répondit Cloud en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Allez tu ne vas pas me la faire à moi ! C'est pas parce-que vous avez…hum hum…Il tourna la tête pour vérifier que les enfants n'écoutaient pas. Bref ce n'est pas parce-que vous l'avez fait que tu vas me dire que tout à coup t'es tombé fou amoureux !  
Cloud sentit la colère monter dans son ventre :  
_ Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce que tu crois ?! Tu crois que je n'ai pas de cœur ! Que je suis incapable de sentiments ? Que je ne ressens jamais rien ?  
_ Ola..Doucement Cloud ! Je dis juste que …. -Les enfants se mettaient à écouter la conversation des deux hommes, intrigués par le coup de sang du jeune homme-. _ Euh les enfants, vous ne voulez pas aller chercher des mini-gateaux pour tonton barrett là-bas ou y a la dame avec un chapeau ? Ils ont l'air super bon, vous pouvez en prendre pour vous si vous voulez !  
_ Ouaiiis d'accord on y va !  
Les petits se précipitèrent, manquant de faire tomber leurs chaises.  
_ Donc, reprit Barrett, je dis juste, tes sentiments pour Tifa n'ont pas l'air évidents je me trompe ?  
_ C'est compliqué …Répondit Cloud le visage plein de lassitude.  
_ C'est bien ce que je dis ! Depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez et qu'elle te tourne autour, Aerith ou pas Aerith, guerre ou pas guerre, tu aurais dû conclure avec Tifa depuis longtemps non si tu partageais ses sentiments? Alors pourquoi seulement maintenant ?  
_ Mais parce-que… - Cloud était très agacé-. Ca pouvait pas se faire avant c'est tout, j'avais peur de lui faire du mal ce genre de choses…  
_ T'avais peur de lui faire du mal parce-que tu sais que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment n'est ce pas ?  
_ Putain mais c'est quoi ces questions ?! Les yeux de Cloud s'étaient aiguisés comme des flèches.  
_ Je te demande, répondit Barret fermement, parce-que ça ne se voit peut-être pas, mais je tiens beaucoup à Tifa moi aussi. Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec elle, c'est juste que c'est une femme que j'estime beaucoup et qui mérite énormément d'amour. Et j'ai beau t'apprécier énormément également, je ne sais pas si toi tu es capable de…  
_...De l'aimer c'est ça ?! Et bin si, j'en suis capable ! Incroyable non ? Tu vois je ne suis pas qu'un gros nul qui sait juste tirer une gueule de trois mètres de long à longueur de temps ! Il aura fallu du temps, mais maintenant c'est bon, je l'aime, je suis même fou d'elle si tu veux tout savoir et je veux la rendre heureuse ! C'est tout ce que je veux moi, vous rendre tous heureux !  
Barrett baissa les yeux tristement :  
_ C'est peut-être ça justement le…  
_ Cloud ?!  
Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête. Tifa venait d'entrer, ils ne l'avaient pas vu arriver. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et ses mains tremblaient un peu devant sa bouche. Apparemment elle avait tout entendu.  
Cloud se leva brusquement et vint à sa rencontre. Elle n'osa pas le regarder mais elle déclara :  
_ Si je m'attendais un jour à entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche…  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra contre elle et entre ses pleurs elle chuchota :  
_ Je suis tellement heureuse …  
Il l'embrassa sur la tête en lui caressant les cheveux et tourna la tête vers Barrett avec un regard noir.  
Ce dernier tourna le visage vers la vitre de la cafétéria, pour éviter son regard, l'air malheureux.

Les jours suivants furent un enchantement, du moins en apparence. Tifa et Cloud ne se cachaient pas, bien au contraire. Ils se tenaient par la main tout le temps, ou plutôt Tifa lui tenait la main tout le temps et celle-ci l'inondait de baisers dés qu'elle en avait l'occasion. C'étaient des années d'amour frustrés qui pouvaient enfin s'écouler en un torrent sans fin ! Les enfants étaient ravis de les voir en couple.  
_ Ca fait encore plus famille ! Déclarait Denzel.  
Les journées passèrent entre baignades, balades, fêtes foraines et ateliers d'apprentissage des premiers sorts de guérison pour les enfants. Depuis l'altercation entre Cloud et Barrett, un froid demeurait entre ces deux-là. Une distance s'était installée. C'était un peu comme s'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Cela aurait pu attrister Cloud mais de toutes façons il avait décidé de ne plus réfléchir, de ne plus penser, et il se sentait beaucoup mieux comme ça. Il laissait faire les choses dans tous les domaines, toujours partants pour faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Il se laissait dévorer par Tifa tous les soirs et ne laissait plus les pensées négatives après l'amour le submerger. Le matin il ne fuyait plus comme il l'avait fait le premier matin, et il la laissait se blottir contre lui autant de temps qu'elle le voulait. Il souriait plus aussi, et on le lui fit remarquer.  
« C'est bon, la prophétie se réalise, se dit il. Je suis bien en train de vivre la passion et le bonheur. Maintenant je vais être toujours heureux quoi qu'il arrive, parce-que j'aime Tifa. C'est écrit. »  
A peu près trois jours avant de rentrer sur Midgar, la petite famille fit un pique-nique au bord de l'étang, qui était devenu leur petit jardin secret à tous. Il n'y avait jamais personne. Il faisait déjà nuit et ils s'éclairaient avec des lampes traditionnelles et quelques vers luisants.  
Tous assis sur une couverture étendue sur l'herbe, ils dégustaient pieds-nus des fruits de mer et des salades de pates. L'on n'entendait que les cris des insectes nocturnes et leurs conversations animées. Que de joie ! Vers minuit les enfants s'endormirent à côté des paniers vides de provision et Tifa eut envie d'aller se baigner.  
_ Vous venez les garçons ? Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'eau.  
Mais les deux hommes déclinèrent l'offre, trop occupés à manger les morceaux de chocolat que Barret avait retrouvé dans sa poche dix minutes auparavant.  
_ Peut-être après, lança Cloud.  
Tifa leur sourit et son corps blanc éclairé par la lune entra lentement dans l'étang.  
_ On dirait la déesse de la nuit. Chuchota Barrett.  
Cloud acquiesça d'un hochement de tête mais sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour autant.  
Un silence un peu gêné s'instaura entre les deux hommes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous seuls et comme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vraiment eu une conversation, c'était pour se disputer, l'un et l'autre restait sur ses positions.  
Finalement c'est Barrett qui se lança. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire.  
_ Alors, tu as l'air heureux en ce moment. C'est chouette. Qu'est ce qui fait que tu es si bien ?  
Tout en léchant ses doigts plein de chocolat, Cloud répondit :  
_ Oui. Je crois que je me prenais trop la tête. Avec les vacances là, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de penser, de me laisser aller. Depuis je me sens libéré.  
_ Libéré ou anesthésié ?  
Cloud leva les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de s'emporter mais la question de son ami l'énervait.  
_ Pourquoi anesthésié ?  
_ Je ne sais pas…Oublie…  
Un ange passa.  
_ Tu sais…reprit Barrett…Il n'y a pas que toi qui vois Aerith et Zack dans tes rêves…  
Cloud était surpris :  
_ Oui je sais. Je me doute que tous les gens qui les ont connus doivent les voir. Ils ont des messages pour tout le monde je suppose. Aerith vient souvent dans les rêves de Denzel, il m'en a parlé.  
_ Moi, elle est venue me voir cette nuit.  
Ou voulait-il en venir ?  
_ Oui et alors ?  
_ Elle m'a parlé de toi… Elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse que tu ais enfin tiré un trait ferme et définitif sur elle. Elle est contente que tu te sois enfin libéré du joug de la culpabilité et des faux sentiments à son sujet.  
Cloud devenait de plus en plus intrigué et impatient.  
_ Oui c'est vrai, j'en suis content aussi. Je peux avancer maintenant.  
_ Mais…Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle était triste de te voir toujours autant te mettre des œillères et te faire souffrir toi-même.  
_ Me faire souffrir ?  
_ Oui, te faire souffrir. Tu sais pourquoi elle a dit ça ?  
_ Non, je pensais que t'allais me le dire justement ! Mais franchement je pense qu'elle se trompe, ou il y a du y avoir un décalage de quelques jours entre le moment ou elle t'as envoyé le message et le moment ou tu l'as reçu.  
_ Tu penses ça sincèrement ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas ? Y a pas de raison qu'elle dise ça, alors que toi-même tu ne m'as jamais vu aussi enthousiaste dans la vie non ?  
Barrett sourit tristement et hocha la tête. La vérité c'est qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit … Et qu'il ne pourrait pas la lui dire cette vérité ! Car Cloud venait de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas prêt du tout à l'entendre.  
Le jeune garçon se leva et enleva tous ses vêtements.  
Barrett mit sa main devant son visage :  
_OULA, je retire c e que j'ai dit ! T'es pas DU TOUT une gonzesse ! T'as rien d'une fillette ! Je n'insinuerai plus jamais que t'en es une, mais par pitié, vite file dans l'eau !  
Cloud se mit à rire et plongea pour rejoindre Tifa, qui elle, avait eu la décence de garder ses sous-vêtements.  
« Pauvre Cloud…» Barrett pensait à haute voix, les yeux plein de mélancolie.  
_


End file.
